The present invention relates to amphibious boats and in particular relates to a combination boat and trailer arrangement.
There are a number of examples where removable or detachable wheels have been combined with a boat hull whereby the boat hull can act as its own trailer. In such examples, a trailer tongue is typically provided at the bow of the boat and detachable wheels are connected near the stern of the boat. Some of the prior art examples include recess pockets in the hull of the boat into which the wheels can collapse when the boat is in the water mode. Other examples have used pivoting wheel arrangements attached to the side of the boat which are moveable from a boat trailering position to a clear water mode position where the wheels and the support structure are well above the water line. The wheel assemblies are typically to the exterior of the boat and thus provide a wide stance suitable for trailering. Part of the problem with such structures is to provide sufficient structural strength to distribute the load exerted on the wheels to the boat hull when the boat is in the trailering position and used in the intended manner. Typically the wheel suspension arrangements for these amphibious type boats is limited and high shock loads can be transferred to the boat, for example, when the boat is being trailered and one of the wheels hits a pothole.
Many of the prior art attempts for an amphibious boat have serious drawbacks both in the trailering mode and in the water mode. The broad concept of a boat which can effectively be used in this manner continues to have merit but the structures to date to allow this be accomplished in an effective manner have been deficient or not fully accepted by the marketplace.